Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist of the Metroid series. She previously starred in the seventh episode of Fatal Fiction: Iron Man VS Samus Aran. Wikia Match-Ups *Samus Aran VS Alis Landale (By Ganime) Possible Opponents *Bayonetta *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Mael Radec (Killzone) *X (Mega Man) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Boba Fett (Star Wars) Information Background * Born on cosmic year ~2000 * Orphaned on K-2L, raised on Planet Zebes * 6'3 * Origin: Metroid (1986) * Bounty hunter employed by the Galactic Federation * Mainly wears armour, but can fight just fine in the Zero Suit * Self-proclaimed protector of the galaxy * Adopted by the Chozo * Human infused with Chozo DNA and raised to become a warrior Weapons * Skilled marksmaker * Remarkably intelligent tactician, hacker, etc. * Crushes robots without her suit * Great jumping skills, can preform wall jumps * Easily moves around in gravity around 1000* greater than earth's * Carries a pistol known as the Paralyzer * Uses her gunship for transportation * Has battled through entire planets on her own * Cybernetically-enhanced human (infused with Chozo DNA from Gray voice and strands of Metroid DNA. Was formerly a self-generator of phazon) Omega Suit * Upgrade of the Fusion Suit * Significantly increases strength and durability * Able to withstand extreme heat * Negates weaknesses to cold allowing Samus to use the AZ ice beam * Many different types of missiles such as the super and seeker missiles * Has a scanner that allows her to analyze her surroundings * The grapple beam to used to, well, grapple * Has several different types of beams, including the Nova Beam which bypasses an opponent's armour to damage their flesh Feats & Stats * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Orphaned at a young age * Suffers from PTSD (Weakness) * Formerly had a weakness to ice (Weakness) * Has a tendency to lose her items at the beginning of each game (Fault) * Metroid Other M is still awful and should be rendered as "non-canon" for obvious reasons that Nintendo should take into exact consideration (Making Metroid: Other M as part of the main series is a HUGE FAULT!) Videos Metroid (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Metroid II Return of Samus (Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Super Metroid Video Walkthrough Metroid Fusion (GBA) Best Ending, 100% run w secret message easter egg - Full Game Metroid Zero Mission Video Walkthrough Gallery Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the manga.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the manga Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics Metroid - Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like according to the Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide.png|Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like according to the Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Trivia * Samus Aran made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact she's a fan of Little Mac. Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Mascots Category:1980s Category:Military Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:First Person Viewpoint Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Technologists Category:One Person Army Category:Multi-Armor Suit Wearers Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders